


Fuar

by Wolte



Series: I Really Need to Clear Out My Hardrive, So Sorry for Your Pain [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fiction, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Shadow stop being a fricken creeper omfg, Slight Canon Divergence, non-canon, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolte/pseuds/Wolte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shadow wasn’t stupid enough to feel for something that couldn’t even be bothered to materialize itself.  He knew that much, at least." Shadow Link becomes familiar with the fascination that is coexistence. Very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuar

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this fic is old. I am so sorry.

Shadow didn’t know if this would be considered narcissism. He had had an idea of himself before the dark mirror, of course, but an idea is an idea, and an idea is immaterial. Shadow wasn’t stupid enough to feel for something that couldn’t even be bothered to materialize itself. He knew that much, at least.In any case, he didn’t _think_ it was narcissism, or whatever the hell that you could mistake for it. You had to love yourself to be narcissistic, he figured, and Shadow couldn't understand how anyone could love anything as crooked and ugly as their own existence. Vio had been the one to bring it up it, he thought, so let him deal with the consequences. Let him deal with everything he had caused. _Every_ thing, including him.

“We’re _close_ , ain’t we Vi?”

“Yes,” Vio agrees calmly. He stares at him evenly, tries not to flinch as Shadow digs his nails into his flesh and presses him into the cold, biting, unforgiving floor.

“We are,” he says.

He doesn’t sound all that sincere, though. Shadow doesn’t know whether to be angry or cackle smugly, because Vio should know that he can’t hide anything from him. Or maybe he does know, because he looks up at him right weary, like he’s coaxing a bear.

Shadow thinks maybe it’s because he keeps using that stupid colour-coded name, or that maybe Vi just doesn’t like being held down like this. Doesn't like his sharp teeth and strong arms, his wild eyes. He doubts that, though, because he can feel the kid’s pulse vibrating through his palms, can feel it pumping through the veins in Vi’s wrists, and it goes just like how his feels. Goes right fast, and Shadow’s sure that he has that excited, twisted feeling in his stomach too. Shadow can almost blur where Vio ends and he begins (where _does_ he begin, the shadow wonders. Does he even begin at all?) and he likes it. He can’t help but grin.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re real friendly,” he says, and though he’s right close to his face, so close that he can feel his double’s breath on his face and count his eyelashes, Shadow can still see his adam’s apple when he swallows. His eyes follow it smugly, and it betrays Vio’s poker face.

Shadow squeezes his hands. Link’s heart goes _bumpbumpbump._

It is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> One day you will forgive me for posting bad, short, nonsensical fanfiction. Today is not that day.


End file.
